Amantes en el tiempo
by NikkyScully
Summary: Lovers Through Time. Historia ambientada en los Estados Unidos de principios de siglo XIX. Sir William Mulder es un aristócrata británico que ha llegado a Boston en busca de nuevos aires y aventuras sin saber que allí encontraría a una mujer que le haría replantearse sus pensamientos y estilo de vida.


De CC. No mía. Esto salió en los momentos en que estaba mega fascinada por Jane Austen (aunque lo sigo estando). Un agradecimiento a Rovi por aguantarme por tanto tiempo jajajaja.

* * *

Parte 1

**1815  
11 de enero.**

Era una agradable mañana en la ciudad de Netherfield, la cual se encontraba a unos cuantos kilómetros de Boston y era la provincia más importante en esa ciudad tan prestigiosa desde la independencia de los Estados Unidos de los dominios de Inglaterra en 1776.

En el siglo XIX varia familias de gran estirpe vivían allí, personas allegadas al gobierno del país; adineradas y muy aristocrática, varias de procedencia Escocesa, Inglesa y hasta Irlandesa. Michael Samuelle era ingles, hace poco menos de dos años había venido desde Inglaterra junto con su esposa, se habían ido de Londres porque querían estar rodeado de otros aires, de otras personas. La sociedad inglesa los aburría y vivir en Boston tal vez le otorgaría nuevas experiencias a la nueva pareja, que educada pero no adaptada a los dictámenes de la sociedad tenían aires de imprudentes y libertinos; eso molestaba a las demás personas de esta ciudad ya que no les parecían buenas personas, pero a los Samuelle les encantaba ser repudiados por los demás, ya que odiaban los prejuicios y tener que adaptarse a lo que los demás decían no era parte de su modo de vivir.

El Sr. Samuelle había llegado desde Boston, al llegar al pueblo donde vivía pudo advertir a través de las ventanas de su carruaje que los demás habitantes criticaban su llegada; ya habían supuesto que por dos semanas de ausencia se hubiesen de sentir libres de no volverlo a ver más en el pueblo, sonreía a sus adentros y le ordenaba al cochero que apretara el paso de los caballos. Estaba deseoso por ver a su esposa, que más que dama era toda promiscua ante los ojos de las señoras de aquel pueblo.

El coche se detuvo frente a su gran propiedad y ni siquiera esperó a que su mayordomo le abriera la puerta, bajó casi estrellándola en la cara de su empleado y entró a la casa presuroso gritando el nombre de su esposa como si en eso se le fuera la vida; el ama de llaves, el mayordomo y los demás empleados lo miraban con rareza y susto. La señora de la casa salió al encuentro de su entusiasta marido y cuando se vieron, los empleados solo hicieron cerrar los ojos para no presenciar semejante acto de vulgaridad que debía ser hecho solo en su alcoba matrimonial sin la presencia de nadie. Se besaban con locura y una de las empleadas lo miraban con expectación y curiosidad; la ama de llaves la sacó del salón para evitar que la joven se malograra los ojos con un acto tan repulsivo.

Al separarse de su esposa el Sr. Samuelle se quitó el sombrero que traía lanzándolo a un sofá sin importarle que este terminara destrozado por el trato de su dueño, la ama de llaves se acercó a ellos sin querer interrumpir, pero debía hacerlo por el bien de su señor amo y la señora que estaba preocupada por saber como le asentó el viaje a su marido y si necesitaba algo para mitigar la fatiga.

-Sr. Samuelle ¿Desea usted tomar algo?  
-¿Qué pregunta es esa mujer? ¿No ves en mis ojos la felicidad que me embarga? Quiero celebrar, quiero que la propiedad Derby se declare en fiesta hoy- volvió a mirar a su esposa, a ella le intrigaba la felicidad de su marido, él siempre estaba feliz; pero esta vez su felicidad se debía a algo mucho mas grande.  
-Querido Samuelle ¿Qué es lo que llena tu corazón de tanta felicidad que no logro reconocer? Dime... la espera se me hace larga.  
-Oh amada Elizabeth, te traigo dos noticias. La primera me hace muy feliz, la segunda no me importa mucho, pero se que a ti sí te importará.

La curiosidad embargaba la mente de la Sra. Samuelle y lo prudente era preguntar por la segunda noticia ya que prácticamente le importaba un comino a su marido y para ella era de suma importancia, pero como ella nunca se adhería a las reglas preguntó qué era lo que hacía tan feliz a su amado esposo.

-William viene a Netherfield mañana, la tía Louisa me lo informó mientras estuve en Boston.  
-¡Samuelle!- gritó casi perturbada y molesta, alejándose de su esposo después de haberle pegado en un hombro, lo cual perturbó a los empleados. Aun no se adaptaban a la forma tan poco prudente de la señora hacia su marido. -Sabías eso y ni siquiera te dignaste en escribirme ¡Por Dios! La casa aun no está en condiciones para recibir a nuestro queridísimo hermano.  
-Quería darte una sorpresa- le confirmó mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá donde había tirado el sombrero.  
-Lo que quieres es matarme- miró a sus criados de manera fría -tienen toda la tarde para acomodar la habitación de huéspedes. Si esta noche entro y no me gusta como la veo, los despido a todos- la señora era muy buena con sus empleados pero cuando estaba molesta y quería aplacar su furia lo hacía con los empleados y si uno de ellos hacia algo que le desagradaba de seguro terminaba en la calle. -¿Qué me están mirando? ¡Muévete Beatriz! El caballero que viene es muy importante para el señor y para mí y merece todas las atenciones. ¡Muévanse!

Ante el último grito toda la servidumbre desapareció. La Sra. Samuelle se veía fatigada y cansada, aun no se adaptaba al clima de Boston a pesar de tener casi dos años viviendo allí, se enfermaba constantemente aplazando la posibilidad de darle hijos al Sr. Samuelle. Aunque eso a él no le molestaba, quería mas disfrutar de la vida de recién casado junto a su esposa que terminar viéndola cuidando a sus hijos y no a él. Se acercó a ella para ayudarla a tomar asiento.

-¿Está bien?- le preguntó con toda la preocupación que su amor le podría producir al verla en ese estado.  
-Estoy bien, esta maldita ciudad y mi cuerpo aun no se acoplan- respondió tomando uno de sus pañuelos para cubrirse la boca mientras estornudaba.  
-Te dije varias veces que sería bueno mudarnos definitivamente a Pemberley.  
-No, hasta no causar el mayor revuelo a esta ciudad no lo haré. ¿Recuerdas Londres?  
-Claro, no podré olvidar que casi mato a mi madre al decirle que me casaba contigo...  
-Que sobra más decir mi familia no es de buena posición y que no era el mejor partido para un caballero que recibe diez a quince mil libras anuales.  
-Tú sabes mejor que nadie que me casé contigo por amor y porque eres mi alma gemela. Adoro molestar a los demás con mi proceder y mi actitud al igual que tú.  
-Si sigues diciendo eso me olvidaré de mi resfriado y te haré lo impensable en este sofá.  
-También olvido que somos promiscuos- la miró intensamente y piratamente mientras le servía un vaso con agua y le hacía entrega.  
-Cuéntame de Mulder- dijo para no dejarse llevar por las obscenidades que tanto le encantaban, -me sorprende que venga. Tu madre juró que le impediría a William tener contacto contigo o conmigo.  
-Querida Elizabeth ¿Desde cuando le hacemos casos a las advertencias de mi madre? además William tampoco le hace mucho caso... está... ¿Cómo lo puedo decir sin quitarnos el merito de ser peores que él?  
-Está loco... cree en lo oscuro, en lo absurdo y lo improbable. Cree en lo que un párroco censuraría y catalogara como demoníaco, él cree en las estrellas; en lo que hay en ellas- empezó a reír como una loca y su esposo junto a ella, -es hermoso ver como habla sobre eso. Tu hermano es perfecto en todos lo sentidos, es un buen partido para una chica que estuviera igual de loca que él.  
-Eso me lleva a la otra noticia. Estate preparada porque vas a gritar.  
-Cariño, soy una incontrolable, no una loca.  
-La Srta. Scully contraerá nupcias con el coronel Skinner.

Y la Sra. Samuelle dejo caer el vaso al suelo ante tan impactante noticia, sus ojos azules se volvieron al instante grises y fríos como anteriormente al hablarle a su servidumbre. Su esposo lo notó, pero no le hizo mucho caso. Esta se colocó la mano en su pecho y empezó a respirar intranquila, nerviosa y casi furiosa.

-¿Cómo demonios osas decirme semejante desfachatez?- dijo acalorada y mirando con furia a su amante marido.  
-No entiendo porque te lo tomas así, es la Srta. Katherine Scully. Nada más.  
-¡Sí!- grito con vehemencia. -La única que me aprecia en este pútrido y patético pueblo, la única que vale la pena en esta ciudad llena de orgullo y prejuicio, donde las reglas de la sociedad inglesa deben ser acatadas al pie de la letra porque son las únicas que se conocen y que al vernos a nosotros nos miran con odio y pena. Ella era mi única esperanza.  
-Sí, en convertirla igual a ti.  
-No era necesario amado Samuelle, ella no es igual a los demás y tampoco es igual a mí. ¡Ahí esta la diferencia! ¡Ella es diferente y especial!  
-Es fea- dijo con indiferencia mientras tomaba asiento en otro sofá del salón, su esposa lo miró con sorpresa y tristeza, -sí, querida, ella es fea. No puedo ser más sincero.  
-¿Por qué? ¿De dónde sacas eso?- preguntó muy molesta.  
-Las chicas como ellas son reservadas a los hombres mayores, a los viudos, a los feos que tampoco podrían casarse con una chica atractiva y de buena familia.  
-Yo no soy de buena familia y aun así te casaste conmigo...  
-Tienes belleza, es tu ventaja; pero nuestra queridísima Katherine no posee eso. Tiene suerte de casarse tan joven con el coronel Skinner, ejemplo vivo de los vejestorios de este país.  
-No puedo creer en tus palabras Samuelle. Sabías de mis planes con ella, quería convertirla en una chica de mundo que no se atendría a ningún hombre, como yo; pero con su propio carácter y pensamiento. Es lo que vinimos hacer aquí ¿O no?  
-Pretendo hacerlo, pero Katherine no es la indicada. He pensado en Jane Bennet.  
-No seas ridículo- dijo mientras se había puesto de pie y empezado a caminar de un lado a otro con tal desesperación que hacia notar que su fatiga había pasado. -Esa niña ni siquiera conoce la palabra eunuco ¿Cómo pretendes convertirla en una igual a nosotros? Katherine es la ideal, nadie más.  
-Será imposible convertirla en lo que deseas ya que está comprometida.  
-¿Y desde cuando eso me ha detenido para hacer lo que se me pega en gana?  
-Elizabeth, esa frase... no es dada a una buena educación impartida en Oxford.  
-Yo no fui educada en Oxford. ¿Cómo te enteraste de ese compromiso estando en Boston? Yo no he salido de casa en estas dos semanas y nadie me lo ha informado.  
-Se comprometieron hace cinco días, yo me enteré al tercer día. Sabes que la tía Louisa es como la vocero del pueblo.  
-Agradable mujer, que pena que no viva aquí. Sería de gran ayuda para molestar a los vecinos- su boca se curvó para sonreír ante lo que había dicho. -Es muy extraño que mi agradable amiga no me haya anticipado su compromiso con la arruga ambulante esa. ¡Dios mío! Que pavor debe sentir al abrazarlo- expresó con desagrado y asco. ¡Beatriz!- gritó y su marido se cubrió los oídos al escucharla- ¡Beatriz!

El ama de llaves, que debería de tener una medalla de oro en atletismo por como corría, llegó a los segundos de haber sido llamada.

-¿Has tenido noticias de Merynton?  
-Sí, mi señora.  
-¿Me han escrito algún mensaje desde allá?  
-Sí, mi señora.  
-¿Cuándo?  
-Hace cuatro días, pero olvide entregársela. Usted estaba indispuesta y creí prudente no molestarla.  
-¿Y te tomaste la libertad de contestar ese mensaje por mí?  
-No, mi señora. Eso no me corresponde.  
-¿Tienes la carta enviada Beatriz?  
-Sí, mi señora- de su delantal sacó un sobre que por llevar varios días guardado ya estaba arrugado y deteriorado -aquí tiene- la señora se lo quitó deprisa, al abrirlo y leer se abrumó.  
-Te pegaría si no fueras tan vieja Beatriz. ¡Debiste dármelo! ¡Aunque me estuviera muriendo!  
-Lo siento señora.  
-Es mejor que lo sientas.  
-Es de la Srta. Scully- dijo más bien en tono de confirmación que de pregunta.  
-Me habla de su compromiso y que está muy contenta por ello. Su familia está feliz y desea verme para tomar el te. Pero eso ya no será posible porque mi estúpida ama de llaves no quiso darme el mensaje y la invitación era para el otro día de haber recibido el mensaje y que para colmo la idiota no quiso contestarla excusándome de no poder asistir por mi estado de salud.

La ama de llaves estaba apenada, la Sra. Samuelle molesta y el Sr. Samuelle estaba de lo más tranquilo, a él le importaba más el hecho de la visita de su hermano que la furia de su esposa y el tenía sus razones al no prestarle mucha atención. Cuando se ponía explosiva era mejor ignorarla, la Sra. Samuelle corrió hasta la biblioteca a remitir una carta a Katherine disculpándose por no haberle devuelto el mensaje con anterioridad y explicarle los motivos de su falta, que aunque no le importara que la tildaran de mal educada le importaba lo que podía pensar la Srta. Scully.

La envió con su mensajero a Merynton y al cabo de una hora mas recibió otro mensaje de la Srta. Scully dispensándola e invitándola de nuevo para tomar el te mañana, pero la Sra. Samuelle tuvo que negarse con resabio porque la llegada de su hermano y cuñado le impedía salir de la propiedad. La Srta. Scully recibió el mensaje y se entristeció.

-¿Qué dice, Katherine?- preguntó la hermana mayor de esta, Melissa Austen, quien bordaba un sombrero con ayuda de su madre y otra criada.  
-Que lamenta rechazar mi invitación para mañana porque le llegará una visita importante que no puede descuidar desde Londres.  
-Primero dice que no contestó tu carta porque estaba enferma y ahora rechaza la invitación al te porque tiene una visita importante justamente mañana. Eso denota mucha falta de educación y poca simpatía hacia nosotros, no hay duda que no le importamos mucho y por eso nos esquiva. No entiendo tu complacencia hacia esa mujer hija mía- dijo Margaret Scully la madre de Katherine Scully, con palabras que eran bien fundamentadas al creer que la Sra. Samuelle no era de bien y que no era bien vista por la comunidad.  
-Mamá, no hables así de ella. Todo lo que dices no tiene base alguna. Es cierto que es poco sociable, antipática ante los demás, orgullosa, prepotente y que no se aplica a las reglas de la sociedad al igual que su marido; pero ellos son buenas personas y debes entender que son de mundos diferentes al de nosotros- expresó con una defensa que impresionó a las demás presentes. La Srta. Scully nunca estuvo de acuerdo antes las palabras de su madre cuando hablaba de alguien que no fuera del agrado de ella, le encantaba llevarle la contraria aunque fueran buenas o malas sus intenciones de ofuscar a su madre.  
-Son promiscuos, libertinos, de baja calaña, mal educados... - expresaba la Sra. Scully antes de ser interrumpida por su hija menor.  
-Y aun así son aceptados aquí, con desagrado, pero aceptados y solo por el mero hecho que el Sr. Samuelle y su señora son más ricos que todos los que viven en el condado de Netherfield.  
-Eso no lo niego. Pero...  
-Entonces basta madre, son mis amistades y no puedo escuchar otra palabra de mal que sea dicha hacia ellos- expresó exacerbada.  
-El otro día frente a la tienda de la Sra. Long, el Sr. y Sra. Samuelle dieron un espectáculo de muy mal gusto, ella estaba mirando el escaparate y el llegó para sorprenderla. Cuando se vieron se besaron frente a todo el pueblo sin un poco de decoro- dijo Melissa Austen mientras cortaba las cintas del sombrero con una tijera.  
-¿Ves? Es lo que digo... lo que ellos hacen son cosas que se hacen en privado.  
-Se aman con locura, no hay nada de malo en expresar sus sentimientos frente a los demás.  
-Pues créeme hija, que tú no harás eso con Skinner en la calle.  
-Los Samuelle son jóvenes, educados de una forma muy diferente a la del coronel Skinner.  
-Mis hijos fueron educados igual a los Samuelle y no dan esos espectáculos en la calle.

Y Katherine Scully pensó para si a mí me encantaría poder tener la misma libertad que ellos pero refrenó el pensamiento, si lo decía su madre la amonestaría de una muy mala manera, no importaba el hecho de que estuviera a punto de casarse con un caballero que pertenecía a la milicia del gobierno y que era muchos años mayor que ella; aun así la Srta. Scully seguía bajo el yugo de sus padres.

El Sr. Scully también pertenecía a la milicia y había criado a sus cuatro hijos con mano dura, aunque murió cuando Katherine Scully apenas había cumplido sus diecisiete años y la familia quedó bajo la tutela del hermano mayor, el teniente Bill Scully, que se había casado con una cortesana escocesa después de la muerte de su padre. Este hacía varios viajes alrededor del país con su regimiento, por lo tanto obligaba a su esposa a quedarse en Boston junto con los demás miembros de la familia Scully, que era cuidada por la Sra. Scully cuando el hermano mayor no estaba. El Sr. Scully era igual a su difunto padre, inteligente, orgulloso, carácter fuerte y autoritario imponiendo su santa voluntad en su casa y en su familia, aunque Katherine Scully y su hermano menor Charles Scully siempre habían sido los más rebeldes pero la Sra. Scully o el hermano mayor hacían cualquier cosa por aplacar ese espíritu.

El joven Charles fue enviado a estudiar a Escocia por recomendaciones de Tara Scully, la misma esposa de Bill Scully, y Katherine Scully había sido prácticamente obligada a casarse con el coronel Skinner. Ella no objetó mucho porque sabía que debía casarse, habían cumplido ya sus veinticuatro años de edad y no era bien visto que una chica tan mayor estuviera aun soltera y viviendo en la casa paterna donde ya el hermano mayor tenía su familia establecida y cuidaba de ella. Melissa Austen, la mayor, había contraído nupcias con un comerciante de Georgia y por consiguiente se vio obligada a alejarse de su familia, pero en esos momentos se encontraba en Boston pasando el invierno con ellos hasta la llegada del verano.

-Supongo que la invitarás otro día a tomar el te- dijo Melissa Austen mientras terminaba de remendar el sombrero que tenía en sus manos.  
-Por supuesto.  
-Date cuenta, querida hija, que después de que te cases con el coronel Skinner terminará todo lazo amistoso que tengas con los Samuelle, a tu nuevo esposo no le va agradar que tengas esos lazos con esas personas.  
-El coronel Skinner será mi esposo pero no le tiene que importar con quien hago una vida social.  
-¡Katherine! Como tu esposo sí tiene que importarle, porque como te vean a ti lo verán a él- respondió indignada- si te codeas con personas tan pocos comedidos tú serías catalogada igual y a tu esposo lo tratarán como tal y sería malo para la reputación de tu matrimonio.  
-Mamá, sé que todo lo que me dices es por mi bien; pero te aseguro que los Samuelle no son malos, se comportan como se comportan porque son personas que se están adaptando al mundo moderno y es así como debe de ser, no todos podemos seguir como en la antigüedad.  
-Hija, me ofuscas- dijo prácticamente enfurecida.  
-Lamento crear ese malestar en ti madre- expresó calmada, provocando que su madre se retirara del salón hacia su habitación. Era lo que deseaba que se retirara, no soportaba mucho las quejas de su madre y tampoco la manera en que trataba de convertirla en una señorita correcta y una excelente esposa.  
-Deberías medir tus palabras frente a mamá- le aconsejó su hermana mayor.  
-Mis palabras no son crueles, son palabras de la más sincera y absoluta verdad- dijo con tono calmado y sincero.  
-Me encantaría ser como tú, Katherine, eres tan rebelde que te admiro. Yo no podría comportarme así y mucho menos tratar con personas que son del enojo de tantas personas.  
-Yo no soy igual a los demás, por eso hago amistad con esas otras personas que no son del agradado de los demás- dijo risueña. La criada la miraba con horror y ella lo notó, prefirió dejar a su hermana junto con la criada y se retiró a la biblioteca para remitir otra carta a su cordial amiga que solo era de su complacencia y no de los demás miembros de su familia.

**12 de enero.  
Mansión Derby.**

La mansión estaba en un caos total por la visita inminente que llegaba. El Sr. Samuelle había salido al puerto para recibir a su hermano, la Sra. Samuelle se quedo para terminar con los detalles que faltaban en la casa que serían importantes para la comodidad del nuevo habitante de la gran mansión.

Los Samuelle adoraban a su hermano William Mulder y no lo veían desde su partida de Inglaterra hacía casi dos años. La Sra. Samuelle estaba nerviosa, se encontraba en su dormitorio y observaba por la ventana para ver si algún carruaje se detenía frente a la casa; al mirar hacia la carretera pudo vislumbrar el carruaje que le era tan familiar y salió corriendo de su alcoba seguida por su dama de compañía que trataba de aminorar el comportamiento de su señora. Cuando esta terminó de bajar las escaleras se colocó una de sus manos en su vientre, estaba fatigada por la carrera pero su corazón estaba emocionado.

La puerta se abrió y en seguida entró el Sr. Samuelle seguido por su hermano menor William, este sonrió al verla y ella enseguida se abalanzó contra él para saludarlo y darle la bienvenida cuando lo correspondiente era sólo acercarse y hacer una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, pero eso no era parte de ella. Expresaba lo que sentía en vivo y directo sin ningún remordimiento.

-Mulder, estoy tan feliz de tenerte en casa al fin- el pasillo se iluminaba con la gran sonrisa de la señora, que era bella, muy cierto; pero de carácter no tan comedido como el de cualquier señora joven casada -¿Cómo estuvo el viaje en barco?  
-Agotador adorada Elizabeth, pero no hablemos de eso. Mírate- haciendo que girara para ver su figura -cada vez que te veo estás mas hermosa, este país te ha asentado muy bien.  
-A los dos nos ha asentado muy bien, querido hermano- mientras se colocaba al lado de su esposa para tomarla por la cintura -y eso pasará contigo si te quedas.  
-Créeme Michael, me quedaré el tiempo que sea necesario si encuentro lo que busco.

Y se volvía a disparar la curiosidad de la Sra. Samuelle, pero antes de formular una pregunta se vio interrumpida por el mayordomo que se acercó a ellos y les pidió los sombreros y los bastones a los caballeros. El Sr. Mulder fue llevado hasta el salón principal de la casa por sus hermanos, que pretendían que él se sintiera mas cómodo en el lugar que sería su hogar por todo el tiempo que pretendía quedarse o quisiese quedarse.

Dos criadas les sirvieron café para calmar el frío que se sentía esa tarde, aun faltaba mucho para la llegada de la primavera y era precisamente el frío que siempre ponía enferma a la Sra. Samuelle, por eso la pertinente salida de Inglaterra. Pero no sirvió de mucho; el frío de Boston era exactamente igual al de Inglaterra, pero como ella pretendía primero educar a alguno de esa ciudad a su manera y molestar a todo el condado, no se iba con su esposo a otra ciudad.

-¿Cómo esta Inglaterra hermano?- preguntó el Sr. Samuelle.  
-Gélida y aburrida. La aristocracia y las buenas costumbres me hicieron salir corriendo- decía de manera monótona, como si hubiera contestado esa pregunta un millón de veces anteriormente.  
-Pero terminaste tus estudios en Oxford ¿Cierto?- volvió a preguntar muy interesado en la vida que su hermano menor había dejado atrás.  
-Claro, incluso impartí algunas clases; pero sabes que dar clases de leyes no es lo mío.  
-¿Y Lady Teena Mulder? ¿Cómo está?- pregunto la Sra. Samuelle con un curiosidad que sobrepasaba el limite.  
-La ultima vez que le vi me dijo que se estaba muriendo por el mal que le causan sus hijos y que si la visitaban la encontrarían muerta y destrozada por los gusanos del infierno.

Y rieron, no había duda que burlarse era su forma predilecta de diversión. Y sobre todo si el objeto de burla era la madre del Sr. Samuelle y el Sr. Mulder, la cual no sentía mucha simpatía por la Sra. Samuelle y eso era algo que le hacía gracia a los tres.

-¿Qué te trae a los Estados Unidos?- preguntó el Sr. Samuelle después de haber recuperado la voz por su ataque de risa.  
-Lo mismo que a ti.  
-Negocios- dijo el Sr. Samuelle  
-Diversión- dijo la Sra. Samuelle  
-Desenfreno- dijeron al unísono para luego empezar a reír de nuevo.  
-Esposa- dijo fríamente.

Y eso fue lo que hizo callar a la Sra. Samuelle, esa palabra le encantaba y cuando se trataba de amor era un permiso para ella jugar a la casamentera. Dejó su tasa de café sobre la mesilla que estaba a su lado y se sentó al lado de su hermano político. Lo miraba con cierto brillo en los ojos y el Sr. Samuelle estaba boquiabierto por lo que dijo su hermano.

-¿Esposa? ¿Acaso está en Boston la mujer que será tu esposa?- preguntó el Sr. Samuelle mientras se ponía de pie para caminar por todo el salón, porque la sola idea de ver a su hermano contrayendo nupcias le causaba terror. Ya que el mismo Sr. Mulder era un terror andante.  
-No, pero espero hallarla. Tengo veintinueve años y aun no he encontrado la mujer que pueda colmar todas mis perspectivas.  
-William, en Inglaterra nunca hubo una mujer que llenara todo tu papel de requisitos para ser una esposa que pudiera aguantar tus locuras y las nuestras ¿Cómo pretendes encontrarla aquí?  
-Michael, estas son otras aguas y diferentes a las de Inglaterra. Esa mujer puede existir si la busco pacientemente.  
-Siempre me dijiste que nunca contraerías nupcias. Que no era parte de ti.  
-No he pensado en eso precisamente, estoy buscando una mujer que pueda convertirse en mi amante y si la llego amar tanto puede que tal vez... solo tal vez ser la Sra. Mulder.  
-Es una locura- dijo con temor.  
-¡Es genial!- exclamó encantada la Sra. Samuelle.

Eso provocó que los caballeros la observaran, ella ya maquinaba algo y no era bueno. El Sr. Samuelle ya lo venía venir, su esposa estaba tan chiflada como para empezar a buscar una amante y esposa perfecta para su adorado hermano. Era típico de ella hacer lo que nunca se le pidió.

-Querida Elizabeth; otra vez no. Por favor.

E hizo caso omiso a las palabras de su esposo.

-Joven de veintinueve años, inglés que recibe unas veinte a veinticinco mil libras anuales, con título de la corte inglesa que será recibido al cumplir sus treinta años de edad, con varias propiedades en Londres, abogado, el cual no conoce los prejuicios y desprecia al de otros, testarudo, orgulloso y con unos deseos incontrolables de tener al fin a una amante.  
-Corrige eso Elizabeth, mis deseos no son incontrolables y no quiero una amante solo por sexo. Quiero estar enamorado.

La Sra. Samuelle miró a su esposo, estaba risueña y estudiaba la mirada nerviosa pero a la vez ida de su marido. Ella sabía lo que él pensaba.

-Tu hermano nos quiere copiar ¿Te das cuenta de ello? No contestes amor, se que dirás que te das cuenta.  
-William- miraba fijamente a su hermano- sabes bien que no es bien visto que una mujer viva con un hombre antes de casarse con el ¿Te arriesgarías a que la sociedad te viera como un misceláneo?  
-A ustedes no les importó ¿Y quién dice que yo quiero vivir con ella? Escuchen- y se puso de pie- los matrimonios por conveniencia nunca funcionan, aunque se casen ilusionados. Ustedes son el vivo ejemplo de que un tórrido romance antes de una boda hace del matrimonio algo fogoso por mucho tiempo ¿Cuántos años estuvieron juntos antes de casarse?  
-Cinco años y muy bien disfrutados- expresó la Sra. Samuelle con algo de malicia, entre lo sexual y vulgar. Notó la sonrisa cómplice de su marido y el Sr. Mulder los observó con admiración.  
-¡Ven! Eso es lo que quiero. Sexo antes del matrimonio.

En ese preciso instante entraba una de las criadas con una bandeja llena de panecillos y al escuchar las palabras del Sr. Mulder las dejó caer con tal nerviosismo que los presentes la miraron con sorpresa y gracia. La Sra. Samuelle se puso de pie, se acercó al Sr. Mulder y lo abrazó por la espalda.

-Dime querido ¿En qué estoy pensando?- preguntó mientras pasabas sus manos por el pecho del Sr. Mulder.  
-En que ya sabes quien será la dama perfecta para mi hermano- se volvió a escuchar el ruido de la bandeja en el suelo -Peg ¿Necesitas ayuda?  
-No, Sr. Samuelle, yo puedo sola- recogió todo el desorden del suelo y se retiró.  
-No querido, no adivinaste. Estoy pensando en ser casamentera de tu hermano.  
-Eso ni tenías que decirlo, era sin duda que te ofrecerías para tal empresa.  
-Es que los encantos de tu hermano me inspiran para trabajar- pellizcó el trasero de su hermano traviesamente, este se hecho hacia delante con algo de pena.  
-Elizabeth, te voy agradecer que quieras ayudarme, pero quiero pedirte que no te inmiscuyas. Quiero una amante, no una prostituta.  
-Me estás ofendiendo- y se sentó de golpe en el sofá- ¿Crees que no tengo buen ojo para esto y para cumplir con lo que pides y quieres?  
-No- respondió tajante- yo sé lo que quiero, yo lo busco.  
-De acuerdo, pero cuando no lo encuentres no vengas a mí pidiendo ayuda.  
-Entonces creo que te quedarás definitivamente con nosotros-comentó su hermano.  
-No pienso volver a Inglaterra y como tú tienes ciertos negocios en el banco de Netherfield creo que me vendría bien ayudarte.  
-Bienvenido seas entonces, hermano.

**13 de enero  
Parque central de Netherfield**

El coronel Walter Skinner acostumbraba a pasear por este parque y sobre todo si tenía la grata compañía de su prometida la Srta. Katherine Scully. El coronel era un hombre respetado, de una buena fortuna y que lamentablemente había enviudado y no tenía herederos, era un buen partido para una dama como la Srta. Scully que, a pesar de venir de una excelente familia, no era muy cortejada por los demás caballeros del pueblo.

Paseaban tranquilamente, mientras él la sostenía con un brazo cortésmente, todos los que pasaban los saludan con reverencias y felicitaciones por su compromiso, hablaban entre sí de sus planes después de la boda.

-Seré muy feliz cuando seas mi esposa. Cuidare de ti y tú cuidaras de mí, seremos el buen ejemplo de un matrimonio.  
-Así es, mi señor.  
-Deberíamos poner una fecha para la boda.  
-La tenemos.  
-Quiero poner una más cercana- dijo insistentemente.  
-Si ponemos otra fecha lo verían como algo desesperado. No sería correcto.  
-Me confundes, Katherine. Nunca te ha importado lo que puedan decir los demás.  
-No me importa lo que digan de mí, pero sí me importa lo que puedan decir de ti.  
-Entonces en otoño nos casaremos.  
-Claro, así será.  
-Estuve hablando con tu madre ayer, ella me comentó que tú te estás relacionando con la esposa del Sr. Samuelle.  
-La Sra. Samuelle, sí, así es.  
-Creo que es conveniente que te alejes de ella. Ella no es lo que podamos llamar una dama con modales.  
-¡Por Dios Skinner! Suenas como mi madre, me prometiste que no tratarías de inculcarme tus principios ni tus opiniones como si fueran las mías.  
-Lo que intento es evitar que esas personas aviven más el espíritu tan aventurero que tienes y que no deberías tener. Catherine, una dama respetable debe ser más comedida y sumisa.  
-Relacionarme con ellos no evitara que yo sea comedida y sumisa.  
-Puede ser posible, es posible si te adaptas a sus extrañas e inmaduras costumbres ¡Por Dios! Esa mujer vivió con su marido antes de casarse con él.  
-Eso tú no lo sabes, cuando llegaron a Netherfield ya estaban casados.  
-Las malas lenguas dicen lo contrario.  
-¿Y desde cuando un caballero como tú se fía de las malas lenguas?

Y la voz de la misma Sra. Samuelle que provenía del otro lado del parque los interrumpió, ella los saludaba, mientras que el coronel Skinner no sabía donde meter la cabeza y la Srta. Scully sonreía. La Sra. Samuelle cruzó el pequeño tramo muy deprisa para ver a su más querida amiga.

Ambas se dieron un abrazo caluroso y cabe más por decir que poco apropiado para el lugar donde estaban, ella intentó saludar al coronel Skinner pero este le hizo una reverencia de cabeza y se disculpó por dejarlas solas a ambas, pero tenía cosas que atender cerca de allí y pretendía llevar hasta su casa a la Srta. Scully; pero como esta quería conversar con la Sra. Samuelle, él las dejó para que hablaran todo lo que quisieran. Ambas continuaron el paseo.

-Salió corriendo en menos de diez minutos desde que llegué a este lado del parque- dijo risueña mientras se acomodaba los guantes de su mano -he roto mi propia marca otra vez.  
-No le agradas- confirmó con pesadez.  
-Perfecto, él tampoco me agrada a mí. Y estoy molesta contigo por haber aceptado su proposición de matrimonio.  
-¿Por qué?- preguntó confundida.  
-Porque tú no mereces casarte con semejante vejete.  
-Elizabeth, es un hombre joven; de edad madura, pero joven.  
-Me causa asco como tratas de consolarte con tus propias palabras.  
-¿Y qué debo hacer? ¿Decirle que no me quiero casar?  
-Eso sería bello.  
-¿Por qué para ti nada parece importante? ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que me separe del único caballero que ha posado sus ojos en mí?  
-Entonces la que debería de averiguar que es lo que tienen sus ojos eres tú. Katherine, eres demasiado joven para desperdiciar tu vida y tu espíritu con tal caballero.  
-No soy tan joven, mi edad ha sobrepasado el límite para poder contraer matrimonio. Él es el indicado.  
-¿Lo amas?  
-Aprenderé a amarlo, es lo que pretendo. El tiempo hará que lo ame, a su lado y con dedicación lograré amarlo.  
-El amor no se aprende, este nace y nace del alma. El corazón no se impone a las personas que se intenta amar, el corazón elige a la persona que quiere amar.  
-Conoces más de lo que deberías saber.  
-Soy moderna, de mundo, repudiada por medio pueblo por esa razón y quería que tú fueras así, porque así no tendrías la cabeza tan hueca como las demás señoritas de este patético pueblo.  
-¿Por qué yo? Soy tu amiga, pero no necesito convertirme en ti.  
-Yo no digo que fueras igual a mí, sólo que quería que tuvieras los mismos conocimientos que yo y poder utilizarlos como tu conveniencia te lo pudiera sugerir. Pero será imposible, te has convertido en otra más, otra dama más de la sociedad prejuiciosa creada por la misma Inglaterra.  
-Siempre me he preguntado que tienes contra tu país.  
-Problemas muy serios, nada más- dijo con tono molesto -¿Cuándo te casas?  
-En otoño. Estás cordialmente invitada desde ahora.  
-Eh... gracias, pero creo que dimitiré.  
-¿Por qué? Algo te detiene asistir.  
-Tu familia, créeme que me encantaría asistir, pero para tu familia no soy el mejor ejemplo de dama aristocrática, con buena educación y atada a las reglas.  
-¿Desde cuando te preocupa eso?  
-Te estimo y por eso quiero evitarte un disgusto con tu familia. Si hubieras sido otra persona iría a tu boda para así molestarte a ti y a ellos, pero prefiero negarme.  
-Eres verdaderamente extraña.  
-Gracias.

Mientras caminaban, las demás personas las observaban, con cierto repudio y antipatía hacia la Sra. Samuelle y ella lo notó, decidió dejar la conversación para otro momento y en otro lugar. Se despidieron cordialmente y cada una partió por rumbos distintos

La Srta. Scully llegó de prisa a su casa, cuando entró fue recibida por una de las criadas, esta se quitó toda la ropa contra el frío que llevaba y se dirigió al salón principal donde la chimenea estaba encendida y el fuego repiqueteaba mientras quemaba cada tronco de madera. Detrás de ella pudo escuchar una voz masculina muy conocida por ella.

-Bill- dijo con un dejo de sorpresa, se levantó del asiento donde estaba y se acercó al hombre que la había llamado- hermano ¿Cómo estas?- este le tomó las manos y ella sentía que se hacía pequeña ante el, le temía y a la vez lo desafiaba con su mirada azul y fría.  
-Estoy bien ¿Y tú?- preguntó con tono cordial.  
-Bien, feliz de verte ¿Cuándo llegaste?  
-Hace una hora, y el coronel Skinner ¿No venía contigo? Mamá me dijo que estabas paseando con él.  
-Nos despedimos en el parque.  
-Te dejó sola en el parque.  
-No me dejo sola, estaba acompañada por otra dama querido hermano.  
-¿Con quien?  
-Hermano, la curiosidad no es parte de tus virtudes y además cabe decir que no es una virtud.  
-Sólo me preocupo, hermana, además me han dicho que te estás relacionando con unas personas con las cuales no deberías relacionarte.

Katherine sonrió irónica ante las palabras de su hermano mayor, le dio la espalda para poder tomar asiento, lo hizo con calma para no demostrar lo nerviosa y enfadada que estaba con el teniente Scully por inmiscuirse en su vida privada.

El la observaba, sabía que había dado en el clavo y no iba a salir de esa habitación hasta lograr que su hermana le dijera con quién estaba y por qué.

-Creo que a ti no te incumbe con quien me relaciono y con quien no me relaciono- dijo de forma altiva y sin obediencia hacia su hermano, él la miro con ojos penetrantes y lo correcto por parte de ella era esquivar esa mirada; pero no lo hizo.  
-Deberías hablarme de una manera más respetuosa.  
-Si tú no me respetas yo no lo haré.  
-Katherine, cada día más me desilusionas.  
-Lo siento por contrariarte con mis palabras, pero sabes bien que no puedo ser dócil ante ti. No soy así, no soy como tu esposa, ni como mi hermana y mucho menos como mi madre.  
-Cuando te cases, tu marido te va a quitar todas esas mañas y tienes mucha suerte de haber encontrado a alguien que quiera casarse con una señorita tan irrespetuosa como tú.  
-No soy irrespetuosa, solo pido que se me trate con igualdad.  
-¿Igualdad? ¿A quién eres igual?  
-A ti, como ser humano. Fuimos creados a imagen y semejanza del Señor y como tal nos merecemos el mismo respeto uno al otro.  
-Todo lo que me dices lo asimilaste de esa Sra. Samuelle- la miraba con despecho y contrariedad -te prohíbo que la vuelvas a ver.  
-No puedes hacer eso.  
-Claro que puedo, soy tu hermano y como tal tengo el derecho de decidir por ti.  
-Soy una persona autosuficiente, capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones y tú no puedes elegir por mí.  
-Vives bajo mi techo y por esa razón decido con quien te codeas y con quien no. No se habla más del tema.

El teniente Scully salió de la estancia sin decir una sola palabra. Katherine estaba furiosa, se levantó de su asiento y acto seguido siguió a su hermano.

-No sé quien te crees que eres, puedo hacer lo que se me plazca y si mi deseo es ver a la Sra. Samuelle lo haré. Aunque eso te provoque la muerte- gritaba encrespada mientras observaba como su hermano se detenía al pie de las escaleras.  
-Te lo acabo de prohibir, no puedes llevarme la contraria.  
-Claro que puedo y no es porque sea mi derecho es porque tan solo eres mi hermano. No eres mi padre, mi padre murió hace ya mucho tiempo.  
-Y por consiguiente puedo prohibirte lo que quiera y disponer por ti, porque al morir mi padre tú quedaste bajo mi protección.

En la casa se podía escuchar la discusión de los dos, los demás miembros de la familia salieron a observar el acontecimiento tan penoso, la Sra. Scully no podía creer en las palabras que salían de la boca de su hija menor, mientras que Melissa sonreía triunfante al escuchar que su hermana al fin se revelaba.

La otra Sra. Scully estaba aterrada por tal discusión, ella sabía que su cuñada tenía muchas razones para hablar así, pero temía que algo trágico pudiera pasar. Se acercó a su marido con un poco de cautela para tratar de calmar la situación.

-Eso a mí no me importa mucho.  
-¡Debe importarte!  
-¡No!  
-Debí enviarte a un convento cuando nuestro padre murió.  
-Aunque pudiste no lo hiciste porque sabías que si me enviabas me cortaría las venas antes de subir al coche.  
-¿Cómo osas decirme eso?- gritó furioso.  
-Te lo digo y si quieres puedo volverlo a repetir.  
-Querido, hermana. Por favor... creo que no es el momento de hablar de estas cosas- hablaba con temor.  
-No Tara, déjala... deja que se revele contra su hermano y que los vecinos se enteren que clase de hija y hermana vive en esta casa.  
-Una hija y una hermana que quiere tener una vida donde no exista un control tan absurdo como el tuyo.  
-Bien Srta. Katherine Scully, desde este momento puedes hacer con tu vida lo que se te plazca. No me va a importar lo que lo demás digan de ti, sólo me preocuparé de que no ensucies el buen nombre de esta familia con tu rebeldía e imprudencia.  
-¡Bill! Es tu hermana- expresó la Sra. Scully con inquietud -no puedes dejarla a su suerte.  
-No está a su suerte madre, se casará en otoño. Me puedo aguantar un par de meses viendo su carácter tan inmaduro y tan poco educado, después de ahí no será mas una Scully.

Bill Scully no dijo más nada, terminó de subir al segundo piso de la casa seguido por su esposa. Melissa Austen y la Sra. Scully miraban a Katherine, su madre se acercó a ella diciéndole palabras tan tristes que se clavaban en lo más hondo de su corazón, corrió hasta su habitación seguida por su hermana.

Estaba furiosa y lanzaba todos sus libros contra las paredes, Melissa Austen la observaba aturdida y nerviosa, mientras trataba de mitigar su ira. Katherine tenía deseos de dejarlo todo e irse, pero no podía. Aunque su familia lograra sacar toda su furia la quería demasiado como para alejarse de ella.

-Deberías calmarte.  
-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Mi hermano me quiere imponer reglas innecesarias- lloraba de ira y rencor.  
-Te has rebelado.  
-Ahora me odia.  
-Es lo que querías.  
-Solo quería que me tratara con más soltura, que no me tratara como una niña- expresaba mientras respiraba ofuscada.  
-¿Qué harás ahora?  
-Ya lo escuchaste, no intentará evitar que arruine mi vida.  
-Dime Katherine ¿Sientes que debes relacionarte con los Samuelle? ¿Qué tipo de beneficios te dan?  
-Sinceridad sin prejuicios, una amistad clara y pura; y a pesar de ser catalogados de pecadores yo no los veo así. Son unas personas extraordinarias y nunca seré como ellos, porque no tengo la valentía de ser como ellos.  
-Eres rebelde, es el primer paso para ser como ellos.  
-Necesitaría apoyo y estoy sola porque hasta quien pretende casarse conmigo es prejuicioso y monótono.  
-Entonces no te cases, hermana.  
-No puedo negarme.  
-¿Por qué te dejas llevar de los prejuicios ahora? Después de tanta rebeldía.  
-Ya te lo dije, estoy sola.  
-Katherine, me encantaría tanto que tu proceder, tu comportamiento y tu carácter fueron bien vistos por todos; pero creo que no es la época.

**14 de enero.  
Netherfield**

Era una tarde que provocaba dar un paseo en coche por todo el pueblo incluso adentrarse al bosque de Netherfield y eso lo aprovechó el Sr. Mulder para dar un paseo por el pueblo y familiarizarse con él.

Le impresionaba como había crecido la sociedad en esa ciudad, los grandes edificios con grandes estructuras, varias tiendas y las casas que se encontraban fuera del centro del pueblo eran majestuosas, aunque tampoco se podía dejar de observar la naturaleza que predominaba en aquel lugar.

Aunque no iba muy pendiente en observar a las personas que caminaban como él, sin premeditación posó sus ojos sobre una de las señoritas que cruzaba la calle; observaba la gracia con que se movía, su hermoso rostro y su grandes ojos que eran parte de algo que lo cautivaba, no sabía porque sentía algo especial por ella, ni siquiera la conocía. De repente a la señorita se le cayeron unos paquetes, empezó a recogerlos y no se percataba que un coche prácticamente desbocado se acercaba a ella.

El Sr. Mulder lo notó, observaba como ella se dedicaba a recoger sus paquetes sin percatarse de que estaba a punto de ser arrollada por un coche halado por caballos desbocados y el corrió hacia ella gritándole que se quitara del camino, ella volteó a mirar como la muerte se acercaba a ella con pasos rápidos; pero a la muerte se le frustro el juego. El Sr. Mulder logró quitarla del camino tumbando al otro lado de la calle y él cayendo sobre ella, mientras los caballos y el coche seguían su camino siendo perseguidos por un grupo de personas.

La Srta. Scully estaba petrificada del terror y el Sr. Mulder solo podía observar como ese hermoso rostro se moría del miedo, todos los paquetes habían quedado destrozados en el pavimento hecho de piedra pulida y el bastón del Sr. Mulder había quedado partido en dos.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?- preguntó preocupado.  
-Eh... no lo sé- estaba enajenada, no sabía lo que ocurría.  
-¿Cómo que no lo sabe? Estaba parada como idiota en medio de la calle sin mirar hacia los lados.

Y ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo con ojos de indignación.

-Casi muero y usted se dispone a llamarme idiota.  
-Es lo que se merece ¿No?- respondió con toda la franqueza posible.  
-Me molesta, señor.  
-Lo siento y debo volver a preguntar sólo por tonta educación ¿Se encuentra bien?  
-Sí- respondió mas molesta que agradecida por observa como tal caballero le hablaba; se percató que el Sr. Mulder aun seguía sobre ella -¿Podría quitarse de encima?  
-Me gusta esta posición y lo que estoy mirando desde aquí.

Ella en vez de sentirse ofendida se sintió halagada, pero, al notar que medio pueblo los miraba, trató de que el Sr. Mulder se pusiera de pie y así este lo hizo, ayudándola a ella hacer lo mismo.

-La próxima vez mire para los lados cuando cruce la calle.  
-No me lo diga como si fuera una niña, usted está hablando con una mujer adulta.  
-Sí, pero con una mujer un poco despistada; ¿Segura que está usted bien?  
-¿Podría dejar de hacer semejante e inadecuada pregunta? Ya le respondí que sí.  
-Debería agradecerme y no hablarme como si fuera un conocido.  
-Y también es imprudente, yo le agradeceré cuando sea un caballero conmigo.  
-Debí dejarla morir entonces, una señorita como usted no debería existir.

Y ella le pegó con el guante que se había quitado, observó que estaba toda sucia por el polvo de la calle y el agua de la nieve derretida en la acera, se ofuscó.

-¿Cree necesitar ayuda para llegar hasta su casa? Se ve aturdida.  
-No, gracias. No necesito de su compañía, puedo llegar sola y lamento el inconveniente causado.  
-No fue un inconveniente, acostumbro ayudar a damiselas en apuros y mucho mejor si me gustan.

Ella volvió a sonreír, el carácter de este hombre le sorprendía y le gustaba, nunca había conocido a un caballero tan poco comedido y pícaro como él. El sentía lo mismo, le gustaban las mujeres independientes, se sorprendió al no verla desmayada o llorando como una magdalena como lo haría cualquier señorita.

-Puedo ofrecerle algo de tomar en la posada cercana, así podrá calmar sus nervios.  
-No, gracias por el ofrecimiento. Debo irme.  
-¿Y sus paquetes? Algo debió sobrevivir al accidente.  
-Lo más importante es que estoy viva. Gracias a usted- reconoció con timidez.  
-Gracias a usted por dejarse salvar por mí.

Y ella lo llamó arrogante antes de partir y alejarse de él y el seguía sorprendido por el comportamiento de esta bella señorita. Se sintió completamente estúpido al advertir que ni siquiera le preguntó el nombre, necesitaba saber quien era, pero sabía que si era su destino volverla a encontrar así sería. Se percató del daño que sufrió su bastón preferido, y su ropa también había sufrido daños considerables, pero no le importó y así decidió regresar a su casa.

Continuará...


End file.
